Among The Living
by Slam'in Burst
Summary: Kaoru Matsubara; a half vampire; thought she was alone and a freak. She soon found out there were two more people like her in the world. Their names; Momoko Akatsumi and Miyako Gotoukuji. Down the path, they meet 3 half warewolves, will love bloom between them or just blood and war.ON HOLD. Writing more chapies.
1. Chapter 1

Among The Living

by Slam'in Burst

Chapter 1: Memories & New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

Koaru's Pov.

I'm an outcast. It's as simple as that. I'm a monster among humans (If they found out what I am) and a freak among vampires. That's what happens when you're a mistake. I'm the only half vampire alive, or should I say 'half' alive.

Well, I have black hair that goes just above my shoulders with a neon green streak on the right side neon-lime green eyes. I'm wearing green and black jordans, a black unzipped hoody with a lime green guys shirt that says 'Dare me', and black shorts that go below my knees with a chain on the left side covering almost all of my skin. The sun can't kill me like other vampires, it just gives me some serious scars if I'm exposed for more than six hours.

I just wish I could meet someone like me, then I wouldn't be as lonely. Don't get me wrong, I can take care of myself just fine but when you grow up living with a human mother and vampire father and see them die right before your eyes when you are 5, it kinda messes you up a bit.

I was a little traumatized I'll admit, but who wouldn't be. It made me feel like I was alone in the world.

But, to think they died because they were in love and had me. That was the worse part. The killers said my punishment was to live.

Well now I'm still in New Towns Vill (Weird name right?) and I still go to school. Well, I know I'm a tomboy and play a lot of sports and am the best athlete in the school, but having my own fan club of 'GIRLS' that's just messed up. They actually think I'm a dude! That pisses me off.

Very few people actually think I'm a girl when we first meet. The first people to ever find out by their first look at me were these two girls I met when I was 7.

**(*FLASHBACK*) **

* * *

I was walking in a park wearing jeans, a hat, and a lime green tank-top when I started to here some faint crying. I walked twords the sound. As I got closer they got louder, I was able to tell that it was more than one person and they were girls.

I finally found my self at a large oak tree. I walked to the back side of the tree and saw two girls about my age. One had orangish-red hair tied with a large red bow that put it into a pony-tail, it looked like it went down to her knees and she had on a pink spaghetti strap dress with a white flower designs on the bottom with flip-flops on. The other girl had golden-blond hair in twin curly pig-tails and was wearing a white tank-top and a blue skirt that went to mid thigh and sandals. They both hugged their knees to their chest and hid their faces in their arms.

I walked in front of the two crying girls with an emotionless face and said "What's wrong?" with a little worry in my voice. They both snapped their heads up at the same time with tears streaming down their faces. "ONEE-CHAN!" they both screamed as they hug/tackled me. I fell on the ground.

"W-what are you d-doing?! I'm not a hugger." I said with a little sweat drop on my head. "We're scared!" the blond sobbed "Can you stay and talk to us please onee-chan?" the redhead pleaded while sniffling.

"Okay." I let out a defeated sigh, then I realized something "Did you just call me onee-chan? Does that mean you guys know I'm a girl?" I asked face still emotionless but eyes flickering with a little astonishment. Both girls looked back with confusion "*sniff* O-ovcourse " pinky (my nick-name for the red) said "How could we *sniff* not?".

I shook my head "Sorry pinky. It's just that I'm used to people mistaking me for a boy." I replied giving a small smile. "Why are you guys so scared?" "O-ou-our moms and dads l-left two hours ago and o-only aunty and d-daddy came b-b-back." the blond stuttered. At first I didn't know how to respond, then I said "Well, I'm sure they will come back soon. First of all,why did they leave, what did they look like when they came back, and what are your names and age?"

"They left saying they had unfinished business to 'take care of'." The blond said more calmly than before sitting to the right of me. "When they got back they both had ripped cloths and some boo-boos." "What about your names?" I asked "I'm Momoko Akuzumi (not so sure if I spelled that right.) and I'm seven and a half." pinky said. "I'm Miyako Gotoukuji desu, nice to meet you.I'm six and a half." the blond said. "Okay, I'm Koaru Matsubara. Now, go home and go talk to them. I bet everything swill be okay." I said giving them one of my rare smiles.

"HAI!" they both chorused giving me a big toothy grin. Then ... I noticed something, they both had two little kinda sharp canine teeth on there top row of teeth like me.

* * *

(*END OF FLASHBACK*)

They left that day and I never saw them again. I always worried about them and wondered what happened to them.

"Okay class. We have two new students." my home room teacher said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Please introduce yourself." she asked. What I saw caught my attention and made my eyes wide.

"Ohaiyo, I'm Miyako Gotoukuji." a girl with golden-blond hair in two curly pig-tails, a baby-blue tank-top with a white long-sleeved crop top that said "Love" in rainbow graffiti (not sure how to spell that), a black skirt that goes to her mid-thigh, and black platform sandals said quietly giving a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Momoko Akuzumi." a girl with orangish-red hair in a pony-tail held by a big red bow, a pink dress that went to her knees, a black jean jacket that went to her elbows, and brown high heeled boots that go half-way up her calfs said coolly also with a small smile.

"P-pi-pinky, blond girl?" I uttered under my breath surprised.

No one seemed to hear me, until I saw the girls turn their heads towards me and go wide-eyed and gasp. Then, they had huge smiles on there faces.

**Slam'in Burst: thx for reading! XD I added a cliffy! KK I'll prabably post a new chapter next week. OKAY, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Among The Living

by Slam'in Burst

Chapter 2: Two New Half-Bloods and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

No Pov.

"Kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako said going towards her and hugging her causing her to fall out of her seat.

"What did I say about me and hugging last time." Kaoru said as the two got off of her and stood up along with her. As they stood, they noticed everyone was staring at them.

All of the guys were glaring and looking at Kaoru with jealousy. Most of the girls were glaring at Momoko and Miyako for hugging Kaoru. "Don't touch Kaoru-sama." the closest girl said to Momoko and Miyako, but Kaoru heard it and she got pissed.

"For the last damn time ..." Kaoru said said through clenched teeth while making her hands into fist "... I'M A DAMN GIRL ASSHOLES!" she yelled. "Aww kawai~." every girl in the class said except for Himeko and her two friends.

_What the hell is wrong with them?_ thought Kaoru.

"Oh. I didn't know Kaoru knew the new students. ... Why don't you be their guide and show them around the school. You girls also can take the empty seats next to and behind her." said with a smile.

"NO!" all but six girls in the class said. Kaoru gave them a glare and they shut right up.

"I'll do it." was her simple and Momoko both smiled.

"Okay class take your seats." said as everyone took their seats

Momoko's Pov.

YES! We finally found her after all these years XD

I looked up at the front of the class and got bored really fast. I already knew this lesson. Something tells me Kaoru did to, I already knew Miyako did. Kaoru was just staring out the window and occasionally doodling.

I took of a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote 'Miyako. Do you think we should ask Kaoru if we can eat lunch with her and when she will give us a tour around school?' then handed it diagonally to Miyako.

She looked towards me and nodded her head yes.

I turned to Kaoru and whispered "Hey, when are we going to have the tour?" "Let me see your schedules." she said holding out her hand. I took out our schedules from under my desk and handed it to her. She looked at them then handed them back to me. "We have Homeroom, first, third, lunch and recess, seventh, and eighth period together. All of your other guys' classes are near mine. I can show you guys your classes then and show you the rest after school." she replied.

"By the way, can we eat lunch with you?" I asked a little unsurely. She looked at me and then said " ... Sure. You guys can run fast right?" "Yeah, why?" Well no duh we can. We are half vampires. Probably should keep that to myself though.

"'cause I know the perfect place but don't want anyone to fallow us." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

**~TIME SKIP~**

* * *

We all had our bento boxes and headed towards their huge oak tree a few yards from the pick nick tables.

Kaoru's Pov.

We were heading towards my favorite oak tree. I jumped up to my favorite branch and grabbed it with my hands and sat on it forgetting I wasn't alone.

I looked down and saw my friend stare at me agape. I got a little nervous. Then, they did something surprising.

They smiled and jumped up with me even though it wasn't as high as me. Now it was my turn to be surprised. They started to laugh a little.

"B-b-but h-how?" I asked confused. "I guess we don't have to worry about hiding any secrets from you any more!" Miyako said excited with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah!" Momoko agreed with her also smiling.

"I-l thought I was the one." I said fighting back tears. Then they both hugged me and this time I didn't say anything. "So did we." "And we were scared you would think we were freaks." Miyako started and Momoko finished.

"Okay enough mushy stuff." I said snapping of of it. "Let's eat our lunches." "HAI!" they said and we started eating our food.

**~TIME SKIP~**

(After the tour around the school after school.)

We then walked out side near the aoktree and I saw three lights I the woods.

Miyako's Pov.

"Guys, what is that?" Kaoru asked when we were near the aok tree and woods. We all looked at three really bright and pretty lights. "come with us. Come with us they chanted.

We got curios and fallowed them. One was this cute baby blue like my eyes, an other one was this bubblegum pink like Momoko's, and the last one was a lime green like Kaoru's eyes.

We came to a large Sakura tree in a clearing. The bottom of it was like a home. There was an opening in the shape of a round triangle. We walked in and there were carvings everywhere. The carvings looked like us.

"What does that say?" Momoko said pointing at some type of language above the carvings. "The Royal Vampire language." Kaoru answered. "Now that I look a little closer, it looks familiar." Momoko said. "Yeah, didn't Daddy and uncle teach us this before they died?" I said.

"My dad taught it to me to. I had no idea why though." Kaoru said. "When the three legendary half vampires are together ..." I read then didn't know the rest "... they shall accumulate very strong powers. They shall ..." Momoko continued then dragged on not knowing what it said next "... protect every one from the evil werewolves even if some are good. They will make new allies and become the strongest princesses in history in the most darkest and troublesome time ever to go down in secret history. They will be cousins and their names will be ..." Kaoru stated after Momoko stopped reading then looked confused. I looked up and was surprised I read ...

"Miyako ..."

"Momoko ..." Momoko read and gasped.

"and Kaoru." Kaoru said wide eyed.

We all looked at each other then saw these head dresses float in front of them. One with a chrome tourmaline embedded in it, one with an aquamarine, and one embedded with a pink sapphire. ( To see pictures search the stone names on .com )

**Slam'in Burst: Sorry for th wait everyone! ^_^' **

**Kaoru: You better be! You scared Miyako and Momoko making them think you forgot about us! *yells* **

**Slam'in Burst: WHAT DID YOU SAY! *yells while Kaoru and I get in a fight***

**Miyako/Momoko: WE DID NOT! **

**Miyako: Don't forget to review! :D *smiles cutely***

**Momoko: Ja ne! XD**


	3. Fighting Princesses?

Among The Living

by Slam'in Burst

Chapter 3: The Legendary Half-Blood Princesses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Slam'in Burst: Sorry I couldn't update! My stupid iPod doesn't connect to my inter net and my mom won't let me go on this sight on her computer so I have to hope and wish for a lap top for Christmas or fix my iPod at the Istore -.- Well without further ado ... AMONG THE LIVING CHAPTER 3! XD **

No Pov.

As the head dresses started floating down. They each landed on one of each of the girls' heads in their respective colors. The Pink Saphire on Momoko's, the Aquamarine on Miyako's, and the Chrome Tourmaline on Koaru's.

Soon, each girl was surrounded by their respective colors; Pink, Lime Green, and Baby Blue. The light orbs around them started to glitter. Soon, their bodies started to glow a bright whitish version of the orbs color.

Momoko was the first to burst out of the light with her body in a star position. She jerked he left arm and these pink, white, and gold bangles/bracelets appeared on her wrist. She did the same with the right arm and the same thing happened except there was a golden ring with a pink bubble-like stone with a 'P' in the middle. Then she stomped down her right foot and a black and pink combat boot that went halfway up her calves appeared on her foot and she did the same with her left. Then, she jumped up and kicked her butt lightly with the back of her feet and they landed back on the ground. Black leggings that went two inches above her knees was on her. She crossed her arms a crossed her chest and quickly snapped them back to place at her sides with her fist clenched. She was then wearing a pink tank-top with white straps and lining with a dark pink heart in the middle about three inches in hight and width. She crossed her arms with her hands at the other corresponding side and glided them back to her sides. Glitter came out of her hands as they glided and she was wearing a pink pleated skirt with a black stripe at the bottom and a small, light gold stripe at the top. Then a pink cut-off jean-jacket that ended right below the chest with a yellow 'P' on the left side. Then the bottom tips of her hair were turned red at the bottom, then pink, and black. "Hyper Blossom!" she cried out after she transformed.

Then Miyako burst out of the light with her body in star position. She clapped her hands together and slowly glided them back to her sides, then blue, white, and silver bangles/bracelets appeared on her wrist. On her right middle finger there was a silver ring with a blue bubble-like stone with a 'P' in the middle. Then she stomped her left foot on the ground and a black and blue combat boot that went halfway up her calves appeared on her foot. She did the same with the right. She then brought her hands in front of her face and spread out her fingers and glided them all the way to her waist. She then had a circle shaped hairclip holding her bangs and had on a baby blue tank-top with white straps and lining with a dark blue bubble 3inches in diameter in the middle of her shirt. She then swished her hands side to side as glitter came out of them and a baby blue pleated skirt with a black stripe on the bottom and a small silver stripe on the top appeared on her. She snapped both her fingers and a blue jean-jacket with a yellow 'P' on the left side. The bottom tips of her hair turned baby blue at the bottom, then blue, and black. "Rolling Bubbles!" she yelled out after the transformation.

Koaru was the last to burst out of the sphere of light with her body in star position. She clenched her fist and hit them together and green, white, and crome platinum bangles/bracelets appeared on both of her wrist, on her right middle finger there was a platinum ring with a green bubble like stone with a 'P' in the middle of it on it . She stomped her left foot and a green and black guys combat boot that went halfway up her calf appeared on her foot and she did the same with her right. She then put her right hand at her neck and her left at her waist with her fingers spread apart and slid them towards each other and the met at the abdomen. A lime green tank-top with white strings and lining with a 3-inch high and wide forest green star was on her. She did a backflip and when she was in mid-air glitter started to glide down her waist to her knees and a darker shade of lime green guys shorts with a black stipe on the bottom of both the pants leg and a thin platinum stripe at the top appeared on her. When she landed she had one fist on the ground and black fingerless gloves were on her hands and a green cut-off jean-jacket with a yellow 'P' on the left side. Her hair was back to her natural spiky style and thrips were turned a very dark black at the bottom, then lime green, and forest green. "Powered Buttercup!" she yelled out after the tramsformation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Koaru helped irritated but glad she wasn't wearing a skirt. "Something is seriously wrong here. Last time I checked, this" she said gesturing to all of their trans formed forms "doesn't happen in real life."

"Well neither do vampires, vampins (A/N: Half vampires :p), or ware wolves. But look around you and look at us." Momoko pointed out.

"OMG, OMG! Look at our cute cloths~!" Miyako squealed. "To bad Koaru isn't wearing a skirt." she pouted cutely. "Oh no, don't even think about it." she replied with a disgusted face.

Before anyone could reply/wine a vision hit them. ~All of their fathers were in a room conversing. "We all know we've fallen to far." the one that looked like Koaru said to the other two. "K, are sure that the women we fell in love with are pregnant." the one that looked like Momoko said. "Yes Mo. Yours too Ma." K said to Mo and a guy who looks like Miyako named Ma. "We will have to give up our royal duties and go to our human wives. Looks like my daughter and nieces are going to be the vampins of the secret legend only royals know about. Good bye brothers." Ma said as they went their separate ways.~ the vision ended

"So; we're cousins ... and princesses." Koaru said a little wide eyed. "We're supposed to fight off ware wolves when they threaten human or vampire kind; cool!" Mommko said.

"Right now I want to know how to de-transform." Miyako said. Koaru looked at the bubble ring and pressed the stone and then took off the head dress. And she was in her normal cloths. I guess I figured it out." she stated.

Both girls looked at her in astonishment. Then copied her example. "We better head home." Miyako pointed out.

Koaru looked out side then said "Ja." and started walking towards the apartment complex. "JA NE!" the other two called out after her also going home.


End file.
